


I Wish I Had

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, One Sided Love, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Taehyun ingin bertemu Beomgyu, namun ketika keinginannya terwujud, dia berharap untuk tidak bertemu Beomgyu lagi.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weetings Collection





	I Wish I Had

* * *

“Pak, Supra 125 udah beres, ya.” lapor salah satu karyawan Taehyun.

“Keluhannya apa aja?”

“Kabel lampu utama putus sama ganti oli.”

Taehyun mengangguk, “Oke.”

“Tae, Mio Z kelar. Ganti _filter_ sama _v-belt._ ” lapor karyawan Taehyun yang lain.

“Yoi!” sahut Taehyun.

Dengan cepat Taehyun menulis rincian tagihan pembayaran untuk dua kendaraan bermotor dengan merek dan kebutuhan perbaikan yang berbeda. Usaha bengkel sepeda motor miliknya belakangan ini ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang datang entah hanya untuk servis dan ganti oli biasa atau kerusakan berat seperti mesin yang mogok total. Belum lagi pengecer yang membeli _spare part_ dalam jumlah sedikit di toko yang berukuran besar. Meskipun bukan mekanik, namun hal ini agak merepotkan Taehyun.

“Biayanya seratus delapan puluh lima ribu, ya, Pak.” kata Taehyun ramah kepada sang pelanggan.

Pelanggan tersebut memberikan dua lembar uang seratus ribuan. Taehyun menerima dan mengembalikan sisa uang beserta fakturnya.

“Terima kasih, Pak. Silakan datang kembali.” pungkasnya dengan senyum.

Arloji yang melingkar di tangan Taehyun sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktunya bengkel tutup. Semua mekanik merapikan perkakas dan mengemasnya rapi untuk digunakan esok hari.

Taehyun bukan mekanik. Dia bekerja di bagian toko jadi dia hanya perlu membereskan peralatan kasir dan merekap penghasilan hari ini. Taehyun hendak melakukannya sekarang namun pikirannya terlalu lelah. Dia perlu mengisi energi dan minum kopi adalah cara terbaiknya.

Taehyun menyesap kopi panasnya. _Caramel macchiato_ selalu menjadi rasa kesukaannya. Manis dan lembut. Tak pernah berhenti mengingatkannya pada sosok Choi Beomgyu. Laki-laki yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya sebelum akhirnya saling hilang kontak sejak wisuda sarjana mereka. Seandainya Taehyun yang dulu berani mengutarakan perasaannya, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Mungkin.

* * *

“Maaf, Pak, tapi kami sudah tutup.”

Lamunan Taehyun buyar karena tetiba dia mendengar salah satu mekaniknya berdialog dengan orang lain. Agaknya ingin memperbaiki kendaraan bermotornya.

“Tolong, Pak. Satu saja apakah nggak bisa? Nanti saya mau pulang naik apa?” ujar sang pelanggan memohon.

Karena tidak tega, Taehyun beranjak keluar dan berniat untuk melihat langsung kejadian itu. Barangkali orang itu memang butuh bantuan. Di tempat, Taehyun melihat seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang sama berjongkok di samping sepeda motornya. Baik sang pelanggang maupun sang mekanik sama-sama memunggungi Taehyun.

“Ada apa ini?” tanya Taehyun.

“Motornya mogok. Aku bilang kalau bengkelnya udah tutup tapi dia tetap maksa.”

“Kamu pulang aja, biar aku yang urusin.”

“Ya udah deh, aku pulang dulu, ya. Makasih, Tae.” pamitnya.

“Hati-hati,” balas Taehyun, “ayo, Pak! Bawa masuk saja motornya.”

Sang pelanggan membalikkan badan dan bergerak mendorong sepeda motornya. Begitu terkejutnya Taehyun ketika melihat pelanggan terakhir di hari ini adalah Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu-nya.

“Beomgyu?”

Taehyun masih tak percaya. Ini benar Choi Beomgyu-nya. Kalau Taehyun boleh gede rasa, dia ingin berprasangka jika semesta berniat untuk menyatukannya kembali dengan pujaan hatinya. Oh, bukan menyatukan kembali. Semesta memberikan kesempatan Taehyun untuk bersatu dengan Beomgyu.

* * *

Menurut Taehyun, tak banyak yang berubah dari Beomgyu. Pun sebaliknya.

“Empat tahun ya, Gyu? Udah lama banget kita nggak ketemu.” Taehyun duduk di samping Beomgyu. Berniat membuka obrolan selepas penat memperbaiki sepeda motor milik Beomgyu.

“Iya. Maaf ya aku pergi tanpa sempat pamit.” Beomgyu menggaruk tengkuknya. Rasa bersalah yang tercipta sekarang kembali muncul.

“Nggak masalah. Yang penting sekarang udah ketemu lagi.”

Beomgyu menanggapi Taehyun dengan tawa ringan.

“Omong-omong apa yang salah dengan mesinnya?”

Yang ditanya menggeleng, “Bukan mesinnya, cuma perlu ganti busi sama servis biasa.”

“Makasih, ya! Aku pulang dulu, udah malem.” Pamit Beomgyu setelah membayar tagihan yang diberikan Taehyun.

“Hati-hati, Gyu! Ke sini lagi ya kalau motormu rewel lagi.” seru Taehyun.

Beomgyu tersenyum dan mendorong sepeda motornya keluar dari bengkel. Taehyun membantu dan mengantarnya. Sementara itu, seorang perempuan dan balita datang dari arah barat, berlari kecil menghampiri Beomgyu sambil berseru.

“Papaaaaa!!!”

“Putri kesayangan papa!" Beomgyu menggendong dan mencium anaknya lembut, "Gimana tadi di rumah nenek? Asik nggak?”

Si kecil mengangguk dengan antusias. Perempuan yang berdiri di samping Beomgyu tersenyum, manis sekali.

“Oh iya, Taehyun, ini istriku Ahn Kia.” ujar Beomgyu mengenalkan istrinya kepada Taehyun.

Sial. Ingin rasanya Taehyun menarik kalimat yang terakhir dia lontarkan.


End file.
